


Relationship Jitters

by TheToonCrew



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, I wouldn't say this is angst? nothing bad happens, M/M, No Despair, and mondo being good boyfriend :), it's just taka being nervous, we are ridding ourselves of the bad boyfriend mondo he's good now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheToonCrew/pseuds/TheToonCrew
Summary: Taka loves Mondo, and he would never accuse Mondo of not loving him back - so what was the issue?
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Relationship Jitters

Taka had been worrying - for the past couple days, it seemed. He had tried to kick it down with all of his might, but it bubbled back up stronger each time. The subject was - love, of course. He had never been the romantic type, that’s not to say he wouldn’t ever be in a relationship, in fact he WAS in one right now! But that, sadly, was the issue. Since he had never been in a relationship, much less had he even considered one, he had been nervous about every tiny little detail. It wasn’t a matter of if he loved his partner, he loved his dear Mondo to absolute bits! There was no denying that!...

The question wasn’t about whether he loved Mondo, though. It was about if Mondo actually loved him back.

\-- Before he caught himself too deep the first time, he had shaken it off. He can’t simply decide what Mondo is feeling! It’s rude to put words in his mouth!...But the worry had just grown stronger, and at that he had grown more distraught. Of course, he wasn’t about to go and accuse Mondo of being unloving. He was the sweetest gang leader he’s ever known about!...A weird sentence, but true nonetheless! He loves dogs, he’s surprisingly cuddly -- besides the slight argument here and there, the hall monitor loved every single thing about him. It was a dream to even be around him. It wasn’t that Mondo was unloving, and it wasn’t that Taka didn’t love him back...so what was the problem? He couldn’t tell either, and yet the pursuit of questions that had no clear answer kept stabbing him in the chest and weighing down his heart.

After a week of pain, he could barely take it anymore -- And so he went to the one other person he could relay his feelings to: Makoto Naegi. He was no relationships expert, but there was no doubt in the highschooler’s mind that Makoto always had some sort of idea. He was quite a thinker, and a good one at that!

“...You don’t feel like your relationship’s working out?” Makoto questioned, scratching the back of his head. “I think you’re both pretty fit for each other. I haven’t even seen you two like, have an actual argument before. I can’t say that I see what the problem is.”

“Yeah!” Aoi bumped in from the seat next to them, causing both to flinch. “..Oops, sorry! I was just listening in, hah! I come to this coffee shop like it’s pretty much my life, so it’s hard not to barge in. Continue though. I won’t get in your way.”

After Makoto took another breath, he again turned to face the anxious hall monitor. “..So, what do YOU think is the problem?” But all that came as an immediate response was a tired sigh.

“...I...I don’t know! Which is why it is freaking me out!” Taka gripped his head. “Mondo is so caring, I love him so much, He is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for! I don’t know what is wrong with it! We are perfectly fine together!” Another large exhale. “...I have a creeping suspicion that it is ME that is making this relationship go wrong. That what I am doing is making Mondo love me less. I have absolutely no reason to think so, and yet the feeling just keeps appearing.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “...Whatt’ya mean?”

“Oooh! I think I get it!” The swimmer leaned over from her table over to the two. “Taka’s having relationship jittersssss!” Right before Makoto was about to reprimand Aoi for cutting in again, Ishimaru spoke up.

“...Relationship jitters? What might those possibly be, Ms. Asahina?” He tilted his head. “I do not feel ‘jittery’, if that is what you’re implying?”

“No no! It’s not like that! Relationship jitters is like...lemme give you my dating stuff as an example. When I first started to date Sakura, I was soooo nervous! I thought I’d be doing everything wrong! I totally blamed myself for like...being human! It was insane!” In between sentences, she took a bite of the donut she was holding and quickly swallowed. “But you just gotta like, I dunno, not beat yourself up about it? Mondo loves you for being you!” Simply sitting there, the hall monitor’s bushy eyebrows raised. Mondo loves him for...being him? The answer was glaringly simple as he gave it another thought.

Makoto gave a light smile. “I...yeah, I think that’s what’s really going on. You’ve never been in a relationship, right? Then you’re probably just getting nervous over nothing. Don’t worry about it! Thanks for helping after all, Hina.”

“No problemo!”

Ishimaru sat there and looked down at the table. It was all simple anxiousness? Irrationality? That seemed like the definite answer, but it still left him with questions. Why did it feel like something was still missing?...If anything, Makoto agreeing would definitely solve the case, but the deep void feeling still rung his heart out. Nonetheless, he stood up and dramatically bowed to Makoto with his arms to his sides. “Thank you both for the conversation! I am -- feeling much better now. I can truly count on you all to be my friends!” And without a proper response from either, he had booked it from the coffee shop they were in.

Later that night, he had found himself cuddled up with his boyfriend yet again, on the bed they had quickly grown familiar to sharing. The gang leader had a strong and firm grip on him, but it was so gentle and loving that Taka had felt so much more protected than scared. They were planning on watching a movie (at least, Mondo was - Taka had never really cared to watch movies beyond them providing the occasional background noise while he studied) but instead, they were cuddled up as if their life depended on it, each holding each other with their legs tangled up in one another under the messy sheets. Despite all of this, any of this, Taka still needed to truly ask Mondo the question - one of true love. It seemed silly in this situation, but he still felt as if it had to be done.

“...My diamond, I must...ask you of something.” He murmured in a quiet, low voice, as to not cause much disruption to the peaceful sense of the room. Shifting up in the bed, the biker quietly looked at the other with intrigue.

“Yeah, babe? Do y’need anythin’?” Instead of an immediate reply, Ishimaru felt himself sink slightly downwards as his shoulders tensed.

“...I...I am not about to say that...I do not think you are not putting the effort into this relationship. But I -- Mondo,” He wanted to run. To somehow make Mondo forget he said anything at all. But it was too late, he pushed forward.

“...Am I...Do you truly...love me?”

A laugh was expected, A simple “brush-away-and-move-on” was expected, but what came of that was neither. Mondo gazed downwards at him, but not in any menacing way. In fact, the emotion itself was hard to place. There was no doubt though, that it was genuine as can be.

“...Ishi, babe, of course I love you.” He ever so gently kissed the top of the hall monitor’s forehead, causing the slightest hint of blush to appear on his face. “I love you to the fuckin’ moon and back. There’s nothing that could ever change that, okay?” Taka got pulled into a slightly tighter hug as the biker spoke again. “What caused you to think about this?”

“It’s nothing you did, I promise you that.” Ishimaru pressed his face into Mondo’s chest, before letting himself continue. “I have just...felt like I haven’t been putting in effort, I suppose. You have done so much for me, you’re so unbelievably sweet. I simply feel like I haven’t been...returning the favor, so to speak.” He sighed and let his shoulders relax. Mondo let one of his hands trail upwards to softly brush his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft short hair.

“You really think that you’re not doing enough? You do SO much, like, all the fuckin’ time! Even outta our relationship you’re constantly workin’! It’s what I admire about you, Taka!” Mondo gave a bright grin. “And..And plus, Ishimaru, you’re doin’ your part just by bein’ my boyfriend. You ain’t doing nothin’ wrong. Y’don’t gotta push yourself just to worry if I’ll stop lovin’ ya.”

The hall monitor looked up at the biker with worry still prevalent in his eyes. “I..Are you sure? I’m not doing anything wrong?”

“Not a damn thing, babe.” Mondo then pulled him in close, giving his hair another small comb through and kissing the top of his head yet again. “Not a single damn thing.”

“..Thank you for the reassurance.” Taka finally let himself fully relax into the arms of Mondo -- the arms of his lover. The wrenching feeling in his gut had dissipated after days of pain and worry. Without really noticing, he had let slip a tired and barely audible; “I love you, diamond.”

The voice that responded sounded just a bit surprised, but still gentle as ever. “I..love you too, Ishi. Get some rest.” And with that, for maybe once in his life, the hall monitor had let himself be surrounded by pure tranquility. He snuggled quietly back into a comfortable position, drooping an arm around the other’s waist. In a soft but firm hug from none other than his boyfriend, all previous tension completely wiped away as he confirmed in his mind: Mondo, his darling, sweet Owada, does love him. 

And oh, oh how he loves Mondo back.


End file.
